


War is a Cruel Mistress

by Aeiouna



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Community: zombi_fic_ation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	War is a Cruel Mistress

_**Day 13**_  
It never ends. They've started wearing armor. Traffic cones. It's not good armor, admittedly, but it does make them harder to kill. We need more infantry. The cherry bombs can only do so much, and it hurts to lose one, they go on suicide missions.

Wall-Nut is such a trooper. He takes the brunt of the attacks, and never says a word. He swears it's just a tickle, as the zombies gnaw on him. I admit he has bigger cojones than I ever will. I'm much better off in the back. I'm a long range plant. I don't have the guts for the front lines.

_**Day 42**_  
The zombie onslaught is never ending. We thought we'd get a break when the sun went down, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. They keep coming, and they've even brought more. Elderly ones who get angry when we destroy their papers. Football playing zombies. Zombies with screen door shields.

They've told us to rest, let our night infantry handle it. Those mushrooms are amazing. Fume Shroom has an amazing skill, he's the only one who can break through those screen doors. And the Puff Shrooms. So young, yet so willing and eager to get out there and fight. The Scaredy Shrooms should take a lesson from them.

_**Day 80**_  
We've had to enlist the help of the Navy. They've begun to attack the water, in inner tubes and with snorkels. We can't do it on our own. The Lily Pad brigrade has been a huge help, allowing us to float atop them. And the Tangle Kelp is a valuable ally. They pull these zombies under in one fell swoop. I don't know how they do it. They are truly awesome. They deserve medals of honor.

And Wall-Nut's older brother has joined the fray. I swear, for as tough as nails as Wall-Nut is, Tall-Nut is even stronger. He can take twice the damage, but I think it hurts him just a little bit.

Those zombies won't know what hit them, with the Army and the Navy attacking them.

_**Day 105**_  
The fog is so dense you can hardly see. Plantern does a great job cutting through it, and Blover... Blover is just amazing. Not only does he blow the fog away like it's nothing, he also blows away those zombies on the balloons. Who would have thought that zombies would attack with balloons?

The night staff is on patrol again, with some new troops. Like Sea Shroom. Just as resiliant as the Puff Shrooms, but floats on water. A true trooper. And Magnet Shroom. Why, this guy can pull buckets clear off a zombie's head! We needed a guy like him early on. Not that we don't need him now, what with those darn digging zombies. Burrow right underneath us... so long as Magnet Shroom can't take their axes.

_**Day 200**_  
This is it. The final battle. The roof. We've fought long and hard, and made many new friends. I'm all but useless up here, but the pults - Cabbage, Kernal, and Melon (Man, Melon Pult is one heck of a guy. The damage this guy inflicts is unreal.) - have us covered. And good thing too, because the zombies have gotten BIGGER. I've never seen such a huge zombie.

And their boss is a force to be reckoned with, but I have no worries that we'll prevail. We have an amazing infantry. See you on the victorious side.


End file.
